


Not Losing Again

by PoisonApple32



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 00:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19896673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonApple32/pseuds/PoisonApple32
Summary: Klaus just couldn't let Dave go.





	Not Losing Again

Not Losing Again.

Six, now obviously younger, Hargreeves siblings found themselves outside the intact Icarus theatre.

“Are we all here?” asked Luther, as he looked around, Vanya still unconscious in his arms.

“I think so,” replied Diego.

“1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6..,” counted Luther. “We're one short.”

“We've been one short for a while now, dumbass,” groaned Five, rubbing his aching temples.

“Yeah, but we're the wrong one missing,” pointed out Luther as if it was obvious. “We've somehow got Ben back, but Klaus isn't here!”

“What? No! That's impossible!” gasped Five, looking at his siblings to see for himself that Klaus was actually missing. “I knew that Ben would be back because we've come back in time, but Klaus should still be here.”

“Did he run off when we got here?” asked Allison, silently grateful that she found herself able to talk again. “If he's not here, where would he be?”

“I think the better question should be WHEN is he?” pointed out Five.

“You mean he could be stuck somewhere else in time?” asked Ben, quietly.

“I need time to figure that out,” sighed Five. “Let's get Vanya back to the Academy and we'll go from there.”

“What if we bump into our old selves?” asked Allison.

“Knock your heads together and you'll merge together into one body,” huffed Five, as he started to walk away.

The others just shrugged and started to follow him back to the Academy.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Klaus groaned as he hit the ground, completely unprepared for such a rough landing. Quickly scrambling to his feet, Klaus looked around at the trees that surrounded him. A soft echo of music filled he air.

“I did it! YES! It worked! I made it! I'm back!... Wait, damn it! I'm 13 again! UGH! Ah, I'll figure something out.”

Quickly looking around again to get his bearings, Klaus took off running through the trees towards the sound of music.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“So you're saying Klaus could be in Vietnam in 1968?” asked Allison, as they all stood outside in the courtyard.

“That's what I just said, wasn't it?” replied Diego shortly.

“I don't get it,” frowned Luther. “Why would he be there instead of here with the rest of his family?”

“Dave,” said Ben and Diego at the same time.

“Who?” asked Luther.

“The guy he met and fell in love with when he accidentally time travelled,” explained Ben.

“What are you talking about? When did Klaus time travel?” groaned Luther in frustration.

“Maybe if you'd actually paid attention to the rest of us instead of your constant whining about dad sending your dumbass to the moon, you would've noticed he'd disappeared for 2 days and that he was more messed up than usual,” argued Diego. “You were so far up your own ass that you didn't even notice that your brother was falling apart with grief and needed all of our help!”

Luther went to say something, but Diego just walked off back inside to go check on Vanya.

“He's right,” said Ben softly, moving to follow Diego. “Only it wasn't just Luther that ignored Klaus, you all did... You all ignored his pain.”

Ben followed Diego inside the Academy, leaving Allison, Luther and Five to their thoughts.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Klaus skidded to a halt outside the bar where he and Dave shared their first kiss.

“Woah! Wait! I need a plan. I'm 13 again, so I need to somehow get back to adult me again. Think, Klaus, think.”

Klaus paced around trying to think when he was brought out of his racing thoughts by a voice he instantly recognised.

“Dave..,” Klaus whispered breathlessly.

Klaus started to walk towards Dave, only to stop when he realised that Dave was leaving the bar with his previous self. In that moment, Klaus decided to follow them and wait for the right moment to corner himself.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Number One,” boomed the voice of Sir Reginald Hargreeves, walking into the library. “Where is Number Four? He is missing his training.”

“I'm not sure, Sir. I think he went somewhere quiet to focus,” lied Luther, hoping his father believed him.

“About time your brother started to take his training seriously,” nodded Reginald. “I assume that you are doing your studies.”

“Yes sir.”

“What are you reading?”

“A history book, sir,” said Luther, holding up a book on the Vietnam War.

“Excellent work, Number One,” nodded Reginald, before walking away.

Luther sighed with relief and turned back to his book, looking for a clue as to where Klaus might be.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Klaus sat by the edge of the camp where the platoon was stationed. He knew what was going on at that exact moment inside that tent, and he also knew that at some point his past self would be sneaking out for a cigarette. Klaus was just starting to doze off to sleep when he noticed the glow of a flame from a lighter out of the corner of his eye. Without really thinking, Klaus sprang to his feet and ran towards the glowing light and knocked the person to the ground.

“What the..?” groaned 'Past' Klaus, sitting up and coming face-to-face with his 13-year-old self. “Wait, what's going on? Why am I here and why am I back in that hideous school uniform?”

“Shut up and just listen,” groaned Klaus. “We need to find a way for us to merge bodies.”

“What? No! I'm not doing anything until you tell me what's going on,” pouted 'Past' Klaus.

“Am I always this annoying? No wonder nobody ever pays attention to me... Look, long story short, Vanya has powers and caused the apocalypse, we couldn't stop it. Five has taken everyone back to when we were 13 to help Vanya learn to control her powers and avoid the whole thing, but I had to sneak away, back here and now, and get Dave away from here.”

“I am way too sober to try and understand all of that,” said 'Past' Klaus standing back up.

Klaus groaned and slapped his former self as hard as he could.

“Pay attention! You have to get Dave out of here. You get shipped off to the front line in 2 days and on the first night... on the first night...”

Klaus couldn't bring himself to say the words. Instead, he reached into his shirt and pulled out the set of dog tags that were around his neck like always, and threw them at his past self.

“These are... Why do you have these?” 'Past' Klaus asked. “What happens?”

“Something that will completely break you,” replied Klaus solemnly.

“How do we stop it?”

“Get away from here.”

“How?”

“With the case.”

“Wait, if we use the case, where do we go? You just said that the apocalypse happens, so even if we go back to my original time we'll still end up dead,” pointed out 'Past' Klaus.

“I... Crap! I didn't think of that,” groaned Klaus.

Klaus paced around, tapping the sides of his head as he tried to think. 'Past' Klaus stood turning the dog tags over and over in his hands.

“Should I just let him go?” 'Past' Klaus asked quietly. “Should I just leave him behind and go back to the Academy and accept my fate?”

“Don't make me slap you again,” hissed Klaus. “I did NOT risk my life coming back here for you to just give up and go home without him and it was HELL! THAT's why I came back... To SAVE him! I... I can't live without him.”

'Past' Klaus stayed silent for a moment, thinking over Klaus' words.

“So, what's the plan?” 'Past' Klaus eventually asked.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Are you sure that's where he is?” asked Allison.

“Where, yes, but I'm not sure when around that date he could be,” admitted Luther.

“You do realise that you could've just asked me or Ben where, right?” pointed out Diego.

“You two weren't exactly talking to me,” countered Luther. “But is that the right place?”

Ben slid the little piece of paper closer to him and Diego.

“The A Shau Valley in the Mountain of the Crouching Beast,” said Ben, softly.

“That sounds familiar,” frowned Five, taking the book from Luther's hands.

“It's where Operation Delaware was,” sighed Luther. “It went on from the 19th April to the 17th May 1968. 142 US soldiers were killed...”

“Including this Dave guy that Klaus met?” asked Allison.

“Without knowing his last name, I can't be certain, but it definitely looks that way,” nodded Luther.

“Well that's closer than we were,” pointed out Ben.

“Still not close enough though,” sighed Five.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Wait, wait, wait,” said 'Past' Klaus, holding his hands up. “If we do this and you get left behind, won't that create one of those paradox things? You know, you'd be stuck here then...”

“That's why I suggested earlier that we merge bodies,” pointed out Klaus. “That way nobody is left behind to screw up timelines and you'll have all my knowledge of what happened with Vanya and the Apocalypse, so the others won't be suspicious.”

“How exactly are we going to merge?”

“When was the last time you practised your astral projection?”

“I was your age,” shrugged 'Past' Klaus.

“Damn. Well that's that idea down the drain,” groaned Klaus.

The two versions of Klaus began pacing again, both of them trying to come up with a solution. After a few times of walking passed each other, Klaus tripped over a tree root that he hadn't noticed in the dark and stumbled towards his past self. 'Past' Klaus tried to stop his younger self from crashing into him, but he failed and they both crashed to the ground again, cracking their heads together with a thud.

“Ouch!” groaned the elder looking version, rubbing his forehead to feel for a bump. “Don't you know how to watch where you're going?”

Klaus looked around, ready to yell at his younger self for running into him, but found himself completely alone.

“What the..? Where did he go?” frowned Klaus. “Ugh, great, I somehow managed to knock myself out and imagine my younger self telling me to grab Dave and get away from here. I must be more messed up than I thought.”

As he tried to stand up, his mind became so bombarded with thoughts and visions that he was forced to sit back down again. As he tried to force the thoughts and visions into some sort of order, Klaus heard Dave quietly call his name into the dark.

“Klaus?” whisper-yelled Dave. “You still out here?”

“Dave?” groaned Klaus, shaking his head to clear his mind. “I'll... I'll be there in a second.”

“You okay?”

“Yeah. I wandered a bit too far and got lost,” chuckled Klaus, hoping Dave would believe it. “Just need a sec to navigate some nettles.”

“Oh... Okay. Well, um, don't be long.”

“I won't.”

Klaus listened as Dave's footsteps faded back inside the tent before daring to open his eyes.

“Okay, there is no way that my imagination is THAT good,” concluded Klaus. “Therefore, it would seem that everything pre-pubescent me said was true... Which means I have to convince Dave that we need to get away from here... As soon as possible.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“I... I don't understand,” frowned Dave as he looked across the bunk at Klaus. “You're from the future? How is that even possible?”

“Do you remember the first night that I got here? How I just seemed to appear right out of thin air?” asked Klaus, watching Dave closely.

“Yeah,” replied Dave slowly.

“Well, that's because I DID appear out of thin air... using this,” continued Klaus, gently kicking the case next to his feet. “I didn't know what it was, but it brought me here... to you.”

“And now you want to use it again to go back to wherever it is you're from... with me?” queried Dave.

“Not quite... I want us to go to a slightly different time...”

“Because your sister causes the Apocalypse?”

“Exactly.”

“Then why go at all? Why not just stay here and live our lives out here once the war is over?”

“I wish it was that simple,” sighed Klaus.

“Why isn't it?”

“For a start, it takes a very long time before being... like us is accepted in society,” pointed out Klaus. “We wouldn't be allowed to live in peace.”

“There's still something you're not telling me,” said Dave softly, watching Klaus to gauge his reaction. “That's not the only reason why you don't want to stay, I can see it in your eyes. Why do you really want to leave?”

Klaus silently weighed up the options of telling Dave the truth. On the one hand he didn't want Dave to know, but on the other hand he thought that if he knew he might be more inclined to actually leave. Klaus sighed and slowly looked up at Dave.

“Because I know what happens in 2 days time, and...”

“Does something happen to us?” cut in Dave.

“To you,” Klaus admitted solemnly.

“Oh... I see.”

“I've lived through the aftermath and... and I didn't react well,” admitted Klaus. “I was on a destructive downward spiral...”

“You shouldn't have done that,” sighed Dave. “I'm not worth giving up on your own life.”

“You are to me,” confessed Klaus. “You're kind, strong but vulnerable, and beautiful... You're the only person I have ever truly loved more than myself.”

Dave froze, completely stunned at Klaus' confession. From his perspective, he and Klaus had known each other for only a few short months, and had only confessed their feelings for each other that very night... But with just a few simple sentences, Dave began to realise exactly how much Klaus needed him.

“You gave up being with your family and finding a way to stop the Apocalypse, to come save me because you couldn't live without me,” said Dave slowly, the thoughts all falling into place. “Then I guess I can give up everything here, trust you with my life, and go with you.”

“What?” gasped Klaus, staring at Dave in wide-eyed shock.

“I said, I'll go with you,” smiled Dave.

Klaus almost screamed with delight as he threw his arms around Dave's neck and kissed his cheek over and over again.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” Klaus said between kisses. “I promise you won't regret this!”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Klaus asked for the tenth time in the last 2 minutes.

“Klaus, I am 100% sure,” reassured Dave. “I want to be with you and, even though I know I'm going to have to adjust a lot when we get there, I'm ready for it.”

Klaus smiled and took hold of Dave's right hand with his own, and picked up the case with the other.

“So how does this actually work?” asked Dave, looking cautiously at the case.

“I honestly don't know,” frowned Klaus. “I just turned the numbers and it brought me here.”

Dave looked closely at the numbers on the case.

“They make up the date you first arrived, so maybe you just need to make them read the date we want to get to?”

“Worth a shot,” shrugged Klaus, balancing the case on his lap.

Klaus was just about to start turning the numbers on the case when the wind began to pick up and the ground began to shake. Klaus began to laugh as lightning started to flash non-stop outside.

“Why are you laughing? What's going on?” asked Dave in fear.

“Because I know what's happening. I've seen this before,” grinned Klaus, pulling Dave up and racing out of the tent.

“What do you mean? What's going on? Why are we going out there?”

“KLAUS?” came the voice of Number Five. “KLAUS?”

“FIVE!” called back Klaus. “Five! We're here!”

“What the...?” gasped Dave, staring wide-eyed at the swirling blue cloud in front of them.

“It's Number Five,” explained Klaus. “He's found us and is going to help us.”

“Finally!” groaned Five, as his face appeared in the middle of the cloud. “This is the twelfth attempt to find your ass! Now hurry up and step through... You too, Dave. I can't keep this open for long.”

“You little genius!” laughed Klaus, holding his hand out for Dave. “Let's go!”

Dave hesitated slightly before taking hold of Klaus' hand. The two of them quickly rushed through the cloud, which immediately closed as soon as they were through, leaving the jungle eerily quiet again.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Ah man,” groaned Klaus. “I'm 13 again!”

“It's suits you,” chuckled a now 13-year-old Dave.

“Oh shut up you. You're..,” chuckled Klaus as he turned to look at Dave. “Wow! You're even cuter than I could have imagined as a teenager.”

Dave immediately started to blush which made Klaus laugh. The moment was soon broken, however, by the arrival of the rest of the Hargreeves siblings.

“Klaus! What the hell did you think you were playing at?” admonished Luther, as he stormed over to Klaus and Dave. “You could've got seriously hurt time travelling like that and we wouldn't have had any idea! Why do you always have to be so Impulsive?”

“Nice to see you too, Luther,” dead-panned Klaus.

“What the hell were you thinking?” demanded Luther.

“That I couldn't keep on the way I was going... that I needed Dave to be a complete human and to stop myself going down the same dark path that I did before,” Klaus explained.

“I'm just glad you're back,” smiled Ben. “Nice to see you again, Dave. It's been a while.”

“Again?” frowned Dave.

“Ghost brother,” said Klaus. “Who appears to be back in the land of the living.”

“You know me, I can't stay away,” chuckled Ben.

“So this is the famous Dave, huh?” smirked Allison. “You've done well for yourself, Klaus.”

“Thanks Allison,” Klaus blushed.

“Um, I hate to be a downer but how exactly are we going to explain Dave being here to Dad?” asked Diego.

They all looked at each other, unsure of the answer.

“What are you all doing out here?” boomed Reginald Hargreeves from the doorway. “You all have training you should be doing.”

“Sorry sir,” they all replied sheepishly.

“Get inside now,” Reginald ordered. “You too. Mr Katz. Nice of you to finally join us. Pogo will show you to your room.”

Everyone looked at each other in shock. How did Sir Reginald know Dave? Did he know that Klaus went back in time? Did he know that they had all come back in time after failing to stop the Apocalypse? Had he planned this all along?

The Hargreeves siblings now found themselves with more questions than they had before. They weren't sure how, or even if, they would ever be able to answer them, but they knew that they would all work together and try to get to the bottom of the mystery that was their father.

And with Dave now by his side, Klaus was more determined than ever to master his power and make everyone proud.

THE END!!


End file.
